Consecuencias de una invitación
by pipe92
Summary: Habían pasado algunos días desde los acontecimientos de Broly en el continente de hielo , Son Goku deseaba traer de nuevo a Broly para seguir ganando la confianza del Saiyajin con una cena , pero ni su esposa ni Bulma deseaban compartir con los exsolados de Freezer , con su única opción Goku recurre a Gohan ,que consecuencias traerá Broly y sus amigos ( GohanxVidel y BrolyxChirai)


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores.**

* * *

**Capítulo único: Una tarde de hechos desafortunados **

Goku se encontraba dando golpes al aire en el planeta de kaiosama , aunque tenía pesas y la gravedad del pequeño planeta ayudaba a ejercer aún más presión en su cuerpo , aún así no se sentía satisfecho con ese tipo de entrenamiento. El ángel Wiss se encontraba indispuesto por un llamado del gran sacerdote y su compañero/rival estaba ocupado con su recién nacida hija.

De inmediato en el siguiente que pensó fue en Broly , pero no quería presionarlo mientras se ganaba su confianza , necesitaba acercarse más para pedirle un nuevo combate , pensaba en invitarlo a cenar pero su esposa se oponía que fuera en su casa al enterarse que el Saiyajin y sus amigos son parte del ejército de Freezer , lo mismo pasaba con Bulma cuando se lo había propuesto.

Solo queda su hijo Gohan quien de seguro el aceptaría , tras quitarse las pesas se dispuso a concentrarse para ubicar el ki de su primogénito , una vez que realizó su técnica de teletrasportacion llegó donde estaba , Gohan se encontraba en el jardín de su casa observando a su hija jugar cuando de repente aparece su padre , el cual le explico lo que deseaba junto con mencionarle acerca de la batalla que sostuvo contra el Saiyajin legendario.

\- ¡¿Que?! , ¿Quieres traer a ese Saiyajin con quién pelearon hace una semana? - cuestiona Gohan luego de escuchar lo que había pasado con Broly.

\- Si , para cenar junto con sus dos amigos - Dice el Saiyajin de cabello alborotado de una forma muy relajada típica de el.

\- ¿Y qué tal si parece nuevamente Freezer? - Pregunta su hijo preocupado por lo que el perverso emperador podría hacer.

\- No creo que Freezer se atreva a molestar a Broly ya vio su poder y sabe lo que es capaz - Menciona Goku sabiendo que el demonio del frío no se enfrentaría de nuevo contra el Saiyajin.

\- Papá no estoy muy seguro , temo por Pan y Videl si algo pasa - el pelinegro aún no estaba del todo convencido no quería exponer a su familia.

\- El es como Buu si le damos comida y no lo molestamos no pasará nada -

\- Pero nosotros ya superamos a Buu esa es la diferencia , este tipo tienes un ki gigantesco -

\- Si pero te aseguro que no pasará nada , además esto es para evitar que pase algo más adelante - garantiza su padre muy seguro de que nada podía pasar.

\- Está bien hablaré con Videl acerca de esto - Suspira el esposo de Videl accediendo a la petición de su padre después de todo nunca se había equivocado.

\- No será mejor que ella no se entere , Bulma y tú madre no se lo tomaron muy bien cuando se los dije - niega con la cabeza Goku sabiendo como habían reaccionado ambas mujeres era mejor no arriesgarse.

Gohan suspiro resignado a las peticiones de su padre , ahora debía hablar con su esposa que su padre traería algunos invitados extraterrestres a su casa, evitando mencionar que son o fueron solados del ejército de Freezer , solo esperaba que su padre tuviera razón y que nada malo iba a pasar por traer aquel Saiyajin a su casa.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que el Saiyajin de cabello alborotado hablo con su hijo para organizar una cena y ya había llegado el momento , después de todo Broly había aceptado al igual que Chirai y Lemo ir a la tierra más si existía comida de por medio . Picolo también se encontraba pero mirando desde lejos en la parte más alta de la casa , vigilando que nada malo pasará preocupado por la pequeña niña.

Aunque no lucho contra Broly había sentido su enorme poder , pero concordaba con Goku que no desprendía un ki maligno , aún así al igual que kale del universo 6 eran inestables en sus transformaciones. La pequeña flotaba alegre por el lugar como siempre lo hacía , hasta que chocó con Broly por la espalda , el Saiyajin la miró con extrañeza por un momento.

\- Perdón es sólo una niña no sabe lo que hace - Se disculpa Gohan tomando a su hija para luego alejarla un poco.

\- ¿Una niña? - Cuestiona confundido el hijo de Paragus viendo al pequeño infante sintiendo un gran poder en ella.

\- ¿No sabes lo que es una niña? - pregunta el pelinegro viendo la cara de enigma que tenía el Saiyajin.

\- Broly no sabe eso , a vivido entre monstruos toda su vida no a visto niños bebés y menos de su propia especie - explica Chirai viendo por un momento a Broly recordando las historias que este les había dicho de su niñez.

\- ¿También es Saiyajin? - pregunta nuevamente el Saiyajin salvaje sorprendido por encontrar otro de su especie.

\- Si ella es mi hija , se llama Pan , bueno es parte Saiyajin o al menos algo - contesta el pelinegro sin saber cómo podía explicarle el origen de su hija.

\- Si Broly cuando una pareja se quiere mucho pueden tener un hijo o hija - Explica la ladrona espacial la forma mas fácil de como salían los bebés.

\- Chirai - Susurra el Saiyajin posando su mirada en la muchacha alienígen.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunta la muchacha para ver qué le ocurría a su amigo

\- Quiero que tengamos un bebé -

Todo el mundo se había quedó callado un extraño silencio se había formado por el comentario de Broly incluso Goku noto lo que pasaba , hasta que una risa nerviosa de Chirai rompió el silencio y todo volvieron a comer . A pesar de que se sentía acostumbrada a las constantes preguntas o comentarios del Saiyajin está vez la había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Chirai es bastante intrépida y explosiva pero es la primera vez que la veo tan descolocada - menciona Lemo con una leve sonrisa viendo a sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Yusted es su?... ¿Padre? - pregunta Videl por la forma en la que se expresaba era alguien mayor y aquella chica verde se veía muy joven.

\- No, solo somos compañeros - contesta el extraterrestres sorprendiendo a la muchacha por aquella revelación.

\- ¿Compañeros? - cuestiona la ojiazul sin entender que quería decir con compañeros acaso era de algún banda de música o de algún trabajo especial.

\- Su esposo no se lo dijo , fuimos compañeros cuando estábamos en el ejército de Freezer -

Videl se quedó callada era la primera vez que su esposo le ocultaba algo , no se sentía molesta sino triste porque Gohan no confiaba en ella , frunció el ceño y se acercó a su esposo para llevárselo adentro de la casa . El hijo de Goku no entendía el comportamiento de su mujer , pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno , sus ojos lo denotaban de esa manera podía ver fuego en ellos.

\- Que ocurre cariño - Dice el hijo de Goku tratando de entender lo que le pasaba a su esposa que tenía cara de pocos amigos

\- Nada de cariño , lo se todo - menciona Videl agarrándolo de su corbata para acercarlo más a ella

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunta Gohan sin saber que hacer sintiéndose nervioso al verse acorralado

\- Que esos tres extraterrestres de afuera son parte del ejército de Freezer - Contesta la pelinegra pasando del enfado a la completa tristeza - ¿Porque me lo ocultaste?

\- No quería preocuparte , además mi padre me pidió que fuera así - Dice su esposo el porqué de haberle mentido colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- Aún así debiste confiar en mí , si tú padre está seguro que Freezer no los molestara entonces confiaré en eso - comenta la pelinegra aún ofendida y dolida por lo sucedido.

\- Perdón cariño , pero no es Freezer quien me preocupa - Declara el hijo de Goku abrazando a su esposa esperando que esta la perdonará.

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunta su esposa sin entender a lo que se refería sino era Freezer de quien se debía preocupar.

\- Recuerdas que el continente de hielo fue devastado - Menciona Gohan viendo como su esposa mueve la cabeza de arriba a bajo - Pues Broly fue el responsable

Gohan se acercó más a Videl para tomarla nuevamente de los hombros , para contarle lo sucedido con la batalla de Broly justo como su padre se lo había relatado días atrás , Videl entendió y compartió el miedo que tenía su esposo por el inmenso y descontrolado poder del Saiyajin , pero aún así confiaba al igual que su marido que si Goku les decia que no había nada de que preocuparse no tenían que temer.

Tras resolver aquel altercado la pareja volvió al patio para empezar a comer , la ojiazul agradecía que su padre no estuviera junto con Buu , ya era muy difícil tener una cena para tres Saiyajin como para tener al demonio rosado también , la comida trascurrió con normalidad casi parecía que la tensión de la primera impresión se había ido y el tiempo le pareció que se había ido volando , llegando el momento de que Broly y sus amigos debían volver a su mundo , siendo teletrasportados por Goku.

\- ¿De que tanto te ríes? - Cuestiona Lemo sabiendo que algo malo estaba planeado o había hecho la chica de piel verde.

\- De nada en especial - Responde con una sonrisa mostrando un collar que sostenía en si mamo.

\- Te robaste eso de su casa - recrimina su compañero moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación - nunca cambias -

\- Vamos que tiene de malo , además tenían muchas , una menos no les hará daño - Dice Chirai colocándose el collar en su cuello maravillada con el.

\- ¿Y que harás con Broly? - pregunta el anciano extraterrestres quien hora era el quien estaba mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

\- No tocaremos el tema de bebés , de seguro se le olvidará tardes o temprano - responde la chica de cabello blanco restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Y sino? -


End file.
